Vents hivernaux
by Klervia
Summary: Le premier chapitre est une [SongFic Aventure] L'automne laisse place à l'hiver, les feuilles mortes tourbillonnent dans le vent. Deux enfants courent, en fuite. Shinddha et Lalë fuient le massacre des Kory. Et la vengeance souille leurs cœurs.
1. Tsugai Kogarashi

Nyaaa ~

Je me suis dit que si je ne postais pas ça de suite je ne le ferais jamais x'D  
J'écoutais Tsugai Kogarashi et puis j'ai eu un déclic du style "ça me fait penser à Shin!"  
Bref, quelques heures de boulot plus tard ça donne ça... Pardonnez-moi d'avance si c'est pas génial, et inondez-moi de conseils pour que j'améliore!  
Ceci dit, il y aura peut-être une suite, si je me mure pas dans ma chambre après ça x'D

(here! watch?v=l3lFpo0FdDY )

 **Disclaimer:** **La musique, les paroles et les arrangements sont de Shigotoshite-P, l'illu de la vidéo choisie est de Mg, la traduction, les sous-titre et l'encodage de la vidéo choisie sont de kurotsuki92i. Shinddha Kory appartient à Séb, et Lalë est issue de ma propre caboche. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, et tout copitage sera rapporté à la maîtresse et le coupable démembré à coups de pelle. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le chemin se déroulait devant eux, et passait progressivement derrière eux, deux voyageurs au jeune âge qui couraient à en perdre haleine  
sans détourner leur regard de l'horizon imperturbable,  
qui ne leur offrait aucune destination, aucun creux où laisser tomber leurs corps épuisés par la fuite.  
Deux silhouettes contraires et liées par un lieu, un nom.

 **Kawaita kogarashi soyo-soyo to**  
 _Un vent hivernal sec soufflait_  
La doyenne Kory aurait lancé une sentence en sentant le vent

 **Kawaita konoha wa hira-hira to**  
 _Et les feuilles sèches d'un arbre flottaient_  
Une phrase plus ou moins amicale, en se plaignant de ses rhumatismes

 **Aima mieru hiwo machi nagara**  
 _Alors qu'ils attendent le jour de leur union_  
Peut-être sur le retour de Shinddha coïncidant avec le sourire plus éclatant de Lalë

 **Toki wo kazoe aruku**  
 _Ils marchent tout en comptant le temps_  
Ou sur un départ, résonnant comme une prophétie

 **Tsuzuru kotonoha ni irodorare**  
 _Colorée par un arrangement de mots_  
Ses sentiments étranges étaient dévoilés à présent

 **Akaku iromeki setsuna ni odoru**  
 _En un instant je deviens rouge et me mets à danser_  
Mais ce bonheur était empreint de mélancolie

 **Kureha ichi-mai teno hira ni**  
 _Un morceau de feuille rouge glisse entre mes mains_  
Et, en contemplant les feuilles écarlates

 **Suberi kataru wa...**  
 _Et me conte une histoire..._  
Ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire...

 **Yaketa kokyou ni wakare wo tsugete**  
 _Ayant fait leurs adieux à leur ville natale brûlée,_  
L'attaque, le feu, les morts, tous morts, tout détruit

 **Konoha no teni hikare hashiri saru**  
 _Ils couraient ensemble, guidés par la main d'une feuille_  
Leur fuite à deux dans les feuilles tombantes du crépuscule

 **Mada minu mirai eno fuan nado**  
 _Il n'y a pas le temps de ressentir de l'inquiétude_  
Cette route qu'ils suivaient par hasard sans savoir où elle allait

 **Kanjiru itoma nado arimo sezu**  
 _Pour un avenir invisible_  
Et ce futur hostile, s'il existait encore un futur

Si l'horizon leur offrait un asile de paix, ils n'y accorderaient qu'un regard, car là-bas, là-bas il y a quelqu'un qu'ils recherchent pour y apprendre leur vengeance,  
comment tuer des hommes aux mains tâchées d'un sang identique au leur.  
Aztragoz était son nom.

 **Kawaita konoha wa hira-hira to**  
 _Les feuilles sèches d'un arbre flottaient_  
La doyenne ne se plaindrais plus de ses rhumatismes

 **Kawaita kogarashi soyo-soyo to**  
 _Tandis que le vent hivernal sec soufflait_  
Et personne ne lancerait plus ces phrases acides

 **Tsunaida teto tewo hanasa zuni**  
 _Sans laisser leurs mains liés se détacher_  
Le sourire de Lalë était désormais perdu, il n'y aurait plus de retour à la maison pour Shinddha

 **Toki wo kazoe kakeru**  
 _Ils volent ensemble tout en comptant le temps_  
Il n'y aurait plus que la route comme futur commun

 **Amaneku hito no inochi seoi**  
 _Portant sur ton dos les vies des personnes de ce monde,_  
Ils tenaient debout l'un pour l'autre, n'avaient confiance qu'en cet homme

 **Sono chiisaki tede nani wo tsumugu**  
 _Quel genre de désir fais-tu tourner avec ces petites mains ?_  
Et en ce désir de revanche pulsant dans leur poitrines frêles

 **Hon no kasuka na hokorobi ni**  
 _Rien qu'avec une petite couture,_  
Il suffirait d'un trait bien placé

 **Shinuru kono sede**  
 _Ce monde peut mourir_  
Pour tuer ces hommes coupables de leur errance

 **Shin-zuru michi wo tada hitasura ni**  
 _Suivant seulement la route en laquelle tu crois,_  
Lalë répandrais cette justice que le clan lui avait inculqué

 **Ayumu omae no sasae to naran**  
 _Je veux être capable de t'encourager alors que tu continues de marcher_  
Et Shinddha suivrait sans jamais, jamais faillir

 **Kurenai no tsurugi wo tazu-sae te**  
 _Portant une épée écarlate,_  
Une épée volée à l'un mercenaire à la main

 **Konomi konoha to fukarete yukou**  
 _Laisse-moi te suivre dans le vent avec ces feuilles_  
Il la suivait sans hésiter dans le chemin de feuilles

Ce chemin qui les mèneraient, ils en étaient conscient, à tuer ou être tués. Peut importait si le sang était versé,  
en tribut de celui gorgeant les terres de l'ancienne tribu Kory,  
en paiement pour leur futur entaché qui ne serait jamais béni par leur famille.

 **Soyogu kaze to nari**  
 _Pour devenir le murmure du vent,_  
Ils trouveraient Aztragoz et deviendraient des ombres

 **Te amata no iyashi to nari**  
 _Pour devenir le réconfort pour plusieurs_  
Qui pourraient venger les fantômes de ces êtres arrachées

 **Ikitoshi ikeru**  
 _Nous voulons devenir le vent arrière pour les personnes_  
Qui pourraient se soutenir l'une l'autre

 **Kono seno mono eno oi-kaze to naran**  
 _Qui font de leur mieux pour vivre dans ce monde_  
Qui pourraient protéger de nouveaux êtres

 **Kurenai ougon ni iro-dorare**  
 _Décorés de rouge et d'or,_  
Leurs vêtements de fête déchirés pendants lamentablement

 **Yureru kigi-tachi yoko-giri nagara**  
 _Coupant à travers les arbres qui se balançaient,_  
Courant à travers la forêt qui devenait peu à peu inconnue

 **Kareha tomoni michi-zure ni kake**  
 _Accompagnés par des feuilles sèches,_  
Dans le froid qui les faisaient frissonner

 **Nukeru konoha to tsugai kogarashi**  
 _Le duo de vents hivernaux secs courait avec leurs feuilles_  
Ils couraient comme le vent dans les feuilles mourantes

 **Kosure saza-meku konoha to tomo ni**  
 _De pair avec le fort bruissement des feuilles,_  
Leurs pas étouffés par la tourmente hivernale

 **Kakeru ichi-jin no kaze to tomo ni**  
 _S'élançant avec une rafale de vent,_  
Courants jusqu'au bout de leurs maigres forces

 **Todomaru koto naku hita hashiru**  
 _Tout droit, sans arrêter,_  
Sans faillir, le regard vers l'horizon

 **Kawaita uta to tsugai kogarashi**  
 _Le duo de vents hivernaux secs courait avec une chanson sèche_  
Shinddha et Lalë laissaient couler leurs larmes une dernière fois en serrant leurs mains

Leurs pas lents effectuaient comme une danse lasse dans les ombres du crépuscules,  
deux ombres jumelles liées par leur amour, et la vengeance.  
Le clan Kory serait vengé, au prix de la vie des deux derniers rescapés.


	2. Une vie est liées à d'autres

_Nyaaa ~_

 _Vu que j'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui et que l'accueil d'hier m'a semblé plutôt positif, j'en profite pour poster une petite suite, dans un genre différent. C'est vraiment pas très long, c'était plus histoire de laisser un passage sur le fait que malgré ce qu'il ont pu apprendre par la suie, cette soif de vengeance est vraiment ancrée en Shin... Et en Lalë. J'essaierais de poster la suite de soir (comprenez cette nuit) et puis il y aura sûrement un tout petit épilogue._  
 _C'est vraiment très court, mais c'est un petit test de mes capacités d'écriture, et jusqu'ici ça me plaît bien, donc je verrai bien..._  
 _Merci Lou Kheel et Amazaria pour vos rewiews, ça m'a fait super plaisir, je pense que je vais attendre un peu pour m'emmurer :')_

 _Bwerf, bonne lectures et rewiewez pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Shinddha Kory appartient à Seb, Lalë m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et le kopimisme n'est pas accepté ici (bon ok j'adore ce principe alors ctrlC ctrlV mais profitez-en pour mettre mon pseudo au moins x'D)_**

* * *

Lalë scruta l'obscurité. L'enseignement d'Aztragoz était exigeant, et parfois leurs leçons leur faisaient frôler la mort. Mais chaque lever de soleil les voyaient devenir plus fort. Son regard effleura l'ombre perchée sur la branche à ses côtés. Shinddha bandait son arc, ses doigts enserrant une flèche d'eau gelée. Son ami le demi-élémentaire, dont elle avait appris le secret suie à leur fuite éperdue, restait immobile et imperturbable, cherchant leur cible. Elle reporta son attention devant elle. Ses propres doigts engourdis tenaient une épée bâtarde écarlate, volée par son compagnon deux ans plus tôt à l'un des mercenaires.

Luisant d'un léger éclat rouge impossible à ôter tant elle avait été souillée par le sang, elle était son arme de prédilection, celle qu'elle rêvait de planter dans la gorge de son ancien propriétaire.

Une silhouette bougea dans la lumière de la lune. Silencieusement, deux ombres se mirent en chasse.

Le soleil se leva sur le campement. Aztragoz observait d'un oeil critique la proie shoisie par ses deux élèves. Une entaille propre avait tranchée la gorge de ce qui aurait pu ressembler à un tigre de notre monde. Un tigre ayant doublé de taille et disposant d'un pelage gris clair et noir, le plus discret la nuit dans cette forêt de bouleaux. Son front était perforée d'une fléche commençant à fondre sur les paupières closes du félin, comme autant de larmes pour honorer l'être de la forêt.  
Il détourna le regard et partit entre les arbres, suivi par ses deux élèves interloqués. Il dénicha un trou dans la terre foncée, y plongea la main et sortit deux boules de poils d'un blanc immaculé. Deux bébés. Aztragoz les jeta dans la neige, aux pieds des deux adolescents.

\- C'était une mère.

Lalë récupéra le petit corps et berça doucement l'adorable chose. Terriblement froide. Immobile à jamais.

\- Elle n'a pas pu aller nourrir réchauffer ses petits. Et ils sont morts.

Shinddha se pencha et referma les yeux clairs comme l'eau du gel. Leurs regards plein de honte rencontrèrent celui de leur mentor.

\- Une vie est liée à d'autres. Ne tuez que pour protéger. Que si vous n'avez pas d'autre choix. Sa voix se fit basse et menaçante. Ne devenez pas comme ces mercenaires.

Peine perdue. Leurs regards affirmaient que la vengeance était leur finalité, qu'ils ne feraient jamais, au grand jamais demi-tour. Le fils de l'Air le comprenait et même s'il le cachait, rien ne le chagrinait plus que de voir ces deux êtres voués à la destruction.

\- Votre apprentissage est terminé.

Il se détourna et reparti vers le camps. Il partait. Ses deux anciens élèves restèrent là, sans dire un mot, entièrement au diapason. Aucun d'entre aux n'aimaient les adieux, ni les grands discours. Ils reprirent leur route sur le chemin les menant à leur vengeance inéluctable.


	3. Abandonner

_Nyaaa ~_

 _Me voici pour la suite de Vents Hivernaux! Avec beaucoup de retard, donc vous avez droit de m'arracher la tête x')_  
 _Je pense poster un dernier chapitre avant de terminer cet essai, et je verrai après si je continue de poster ou si il vaut mieux que je me recroqueville en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon petit corps xD_  
 _Bwerf, n'oubliez pas que les reviews c'est le bien, même si 'est pour me dire que c'est un étron et que je dois changer de A à Z, ça m'aidera tout de même ;p_

 ** _Disclaimers: Shinddha Kory appartient à Seb, Lalë est ma chose née de mes doigts délicats, je ne touche pas d'argent pour bousiller mon clavier et si vous copiez Lalë viendra vous révéler des parties de votre anatomie interne dont vous ignoriez la couleur et le placement exact :3_**

* * *

Shinddha ne savait pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Cette mission était finalement comme la précédente, et comme leurs débuts après avoir quitté Aztragoz, comme il pensait que le serait chaque mission leur permettant de vivre dans l'attente de ce jour fatidique qui serait celui de leur vengeance. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Il ferma hermétiquement ses paupières contre le genou de sa jambe intacte. Une méchante estafilade barrait son mollet droit. Blessure bénigne, mais brûlante. Tout ce sang... Ce sang qui ne lui appartenait pas. Au-dessus, sur sa cuisse, reposait la tête de Lalë. Recroquevillée en position foeutale, elle laissait de fines coulées de larmes tracer un chemin de ses yeux clairs à la jambe de son ami et amant. Il lui caressait les cheveux, tentant d'ignorer l'odeur âcre du sang qui quittait la plaie béante de son ventre, emportant sa vie. Elle était brûlante, même lui, avec sa peau gelée de demi-élémentaire qui lui trouvait toujours cette chaleur rassurante aux matins de leurs nuits, la sentait trembler de cette fournaise qui la tuait. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là?

Le destin leur avait fait une bien cruelle farce. Les laisser vivre ce triste première crépuscule d'hiver pour les séparer alors qu'ils s'étaient liés par tant d'aubes, cela était la pire des tortures. Une nouvelle flèche se ficha près du recoin où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Saloperie de voleurs. Shin banda son arc, relacha la corde, fit tomber l'un des hommes. Sa main tremblait, affaiblie par la psy qu'il lui était ôtée. Le souffle de Lalë était heurté, l'air dans ses poumons envoyait des ondes de souffrances à travers l'ensemble de son corps.

\- Achève-moi.

Elle savait qu'il pouvait s'enfuir, courrir. Elle ne pouvait que mourir.

\- Jamais.

Il la releva contre sa poitrine, la serrant dans ses bras. Jamais. Jamais il ne pourrait l'abandonner. Il fit taire son gémissement de douleur en un baiser, qu'elle lui rendit. Le dernier, aussi amer que le premier avait été doux. Apaisant leurs âmes. Elle s'écarta de lui, un sourire serein sur le visage.

\- Va t'en.

Il lui adressa un regard plein de larmes. Elle s'arracha à ses bras, et bondi à la portée des flèches, silhouette surhumaine couverte de sang. Son épée écarlate faucha un homme, en blessa un autre. Elle s'écroula, percée de flèches. Elle savait qu'il avait fui, mais qu'il n'était pas encore trop loin. Et qu'il la vengerait, comme il vengerait leur clan.

\- Je t'aime!

Elle avait hurlé ces mots. Ils n'avaient jamais aimés les adieux. Ni les grands discours. Ils s'étaient aimés avec cette timidité, puis cette assurance silencieuse qui les caractérisait.  
"Il a fallu que je meure pour que j'ose" songea-t-elle, amusée malgré tout.  
La vie de l'héritière des Kory s'éteignit ainsi.


	4. Ensemble

_Nyaaa ~_

 _Snif... Voilà la fin de Vents hivernaux... C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à la fin d'une fiction Oo_  
 _Je dois avouer que ça m'a pas mal plu, même si je dois avouer que mon espérance de vie doit se réduire face au stress que c'est de poster en espérant que ces mots soient les bons, qu'ils soient parfaitement prêts et que je ne veuille rien n'y changer... Aaaaaah, je vais devenir folle x'D_  
 _Si vous laissez ne serait-ce qu'un mot, même pour dire que ça ne peut être qu'amélioré tant c'est détestable, alors je vous offre une boite de cookies :')_

_**Disclaimer:** **Shinddha Kory appartient à Séb, Grunlek à Krayn, Théo à Fred, Lalë est ma création. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, et si vous copiez c'est que vous êtes extrêmement stupide vu mon niveau...  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

L'appel du puits le pétrifiait. Ce grand vide en face de lui l'hypnotisait. Il grimaça et posa la main sur son bas-ventre où un carreau d'arbalète s'était fiché avec violence, laissant partir sa vie. Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré les injonction qu'il envoyait à son cerveau afin de rester éveillé. Lâcher maintenant signifiait la mort, mais ses forces s'amenuisaient. Il eut une pensée pour Lalë, se demandant brièvement si elle avait elle aussi senti cette sensation de chute inéluctable, cette volonté branlante...

\- Tu ne va quand même pas laisser tomber ?

Cette voix... Cette voix ! Il ouvrit les yeux. Une plaine verdoyante. Un village dont le bruissement heureux lui arrivait. Cet endroit lui était familier, bien qu'il l'eut quitté en flammes un soir d'hiver. Une odeur de cet instant entre le printemps et l'été, un vent léger faisant ondoyer le yukata de la propriétaire de cette voix, ainsi que celui qu'il portait. Il porta la main à ses pommettes dépourvues de son tissu habituel.

\- Je suis... mort ?

L'idée le laissait étrangement de marbre, avec une pointe de soulagement: pas de dernier jugement, ni d'étalage de ses souvenirs. Bien, il n'avait pas très envie de revivre certains moments douloureux. Un regret toutefois pour ses amis, ces souvenirs auraient été retrouvés avec joie... Lalë secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas encore.

Trois pas, et il s'élança pour la prendre dans ses bras. Respira son parfum. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il y avait eu d'autres amantes, d'autres nuits, d'autres coups au cœur cachés derrière sa façade. Mais elle était la première et la dernière, celle qu'il ne pouvait effacer, et s'il s'agissait d'un délire dû à la douleur, alors il se sentait devenir masochiste. Elle le repoussa doucement, s'arrachant à son étreinte.

\- Il faut que tu y retourne.  
\- Pourquoi ?

Cette question était posée sur le ton d'un enfant têtu, ne pouvant se résoudre à perdre encore ce qu'il venait de retrouver. Il avait tant de chose à lui dire! Lui parler de Grunlek, de Bob, de Théo, de Vendis, d'Eden aussi, et de l'elfe enterrée au plus profond de la forêt d'Émeraude, qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait à l'exception de sa chevelure d'argent. Il avait cru revivre cette douleur, il l'avait finalement vengée elle aussi. Un léger rire retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit la jeune elfe inconnue, et, plus loin, le nain qui était mort devant eux, accompagné d'une meute de loups.

\- Vos amis ont besoin de vous.

Les bras de Lalë l'enlacèrent par derrière, murmurant à son oreille:

\- On a pas veillé sur vous tant de temps pour que vous mourriez aussi facilement tout de même!

Ses paupières devinrent lourdes, son corps sembla sombrer dans du coton.

\- Merci de nous avoir vengées. D'avoir pris soin de mon alpha.  
\- Les assassins de notre clan ne sont pas encore morts, eux. Retrouve-les, Shin.

Une pensée lui semblant importante se rappela à lui. D'une voix qui lui semblait étrangement lointaine, sa propre voix, il souffla:

\- Et la petite fille, elle est morte?

Un rire léger lui répondit:

\- Qui sait?

Il lui sembla soudainement que son corps pesait atrocement lourd, tandis qu'une voix plus masculine rétorqua:

\- Quoi? C'est pas le moment je crois! Et non, elle n'est pas morte!

Shin rouvrit les yeux, constatant qu'il était sous terre, soutenu par Grunlek et toisé par un Théo interloqué. Il apprécia l'aide de ses amis, la chaleur rassurante émanant du nain le soutenant et laissa fleurir sur ses lèvres un petit sourire.  
Ils étaient vraiment dans une bouse de dragon, mais ils allaient s'en sortir. Ensemble. 

* * *

_Un dernier mot avant de partir: ze vous nem._


End file.
